This invention relates to an apparatus for guiding a shaft in a bearing comprising a shaft having guiding surfaces around its circumference for axial guidance, and a bearing having sliders that may be fastened to the bearing and which are effective as stops for the guiding surfaces.
In prior art bearings for a shaft, the shaft has a groove with planar sidewalls, and a guiding piece is fitted into the groove. The permissible axial clearance of these bearings is achieved by narrow tolerances in fabrication or by a correspondingly laborious fitting of the guiding piece. For adjusting the position of the guiding piece its seat-engaging surface must be worked or a set of washers must be used for this piece. These methods are unsatisfactory if narrow clearances are required. For positional clearances of the shaft in axial direction ranging from 0.001 to 0.1 mm, the known methods become too laborious.